


Relax

by deadgirldancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, I initially wrote this because i had star wars feels then it turned into smut so, M/M, Oneshot, Porn with some plot, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirldancer/pseuds/deadgirldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go see Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Then car sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel you didn't know you wanted until now.  
> Also unbeta-ed don't hate me.  
> The first one with these dorks in it: [Festive Tidings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3111920/chapters/6742091)
> 
> Enjoy!

Cas came to a stop at the door and knocked. He heard the padding of feet walking over to the door, Cas looked down, a smile etched on his face.

The door opened and the boy behind it looked a little bewildered.

“You okay?” Cas asked, his brow furrowing.

Dean shook his head, as if trying to wake up, “Yeah,” he said lazily, “I’ve just been swamped in work. Come in.” Dean pushed his glasses up onto his forehead and rubbed his eyes before pulling them back down again.

Dean’s room was simple, cosy. A bed next to the wall on the right (a _Star Wars_ poster was in pride of place above it) and a desk in the top left-hand corner. The desk was covered in stacks of work and clothes littered the floor. Whenever Cas had visited his boyfriend’s dorm room before, it had always been pristine. So this was a definite rarity.

He turned to face Dean, a smirk playing on his lips. “What are you thinking?” Dean asked. Cas drew closer before pressing his lips to Dean’s. His hands drew up under Dean’s shirt and his hands splayed on his back to keep him close.

Dean reached up into Cas’ hair and laced his fingers into it. Dean gave an impatient whine before turning them around and pushing Cas against the wall. His lips parted from Dean’s and he let out a moan from the impact. Cas not so secretly loved it when Dean played rough.

Dean smiled against his neck and his breath was giving Cas shivers. Dean peppered kisses and nips along his skin, “You didn’t answer my question…” he pulled his gaze up to meet Cas’.

Cas was still wearing that smug smirk and Dean wanted to fuck him until he was rid of it. “I was thinking that you need to relax.” Cas reached into his jeans’ pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. “Guess who’s boyfriend got tickets to see _The Force Awakens_?”

Dean’s eyes lit up, “My boyfriend did.”

“Yep and that makes him the best boyfriend in the world…?”

Dean pressed a soft kiss to his lips this time, “Yes it does.”

“Good.” Cas kissed the tip on his nose, “Get ready. The showing’s in an hour.”

Cas laid splayed on Dean’s bed, fiddling with his phone, while Dean decided what to wear. More and more recently Dean had been wearing ripped jeans which Cas may have confessed to be his weakness. He just liked how his boyfriend’s crotch looked in them, okay? It gave Dean a sort of rugged edge which didn’t really go with his nerd aesthetic but he was allowed to have punk days. The main thing was Cas liked it.

Dean swapped his bed shirt for a _Star Wars_ one which was incredibly appropriate and pulled on his Converse. “Okay, how do I look?”

Cas sat up, “Okay, I guess.” He said before smiling and adding, “You look perfect. Right, let’s go.”

~

Dean parked his busted 1967 Impala in the cinema’s parking lot. Both he and Cas were surprised when a flurry of snow began to fall. Cas hugged himself against the cold since he was only wearing a leather jacket. He shook his head when snowflakes landed there. Dean laughed and brushed the snowflakes away. His fingers lingered on Cas’ crucifix tattoo, who shivered but he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold.

“Let’s get inside.”

The cinema was quiet, Dean found it a little odd considering it was probably the biggest film of all time. Hello, it’s a _Star Wars_ movie! Cas on the other hand, didn’t mind it. He liked spending time with Dean alone.

Cas bought some popcorn but Dean opted for ice cream before going into the screen.

“You excited?” Cas asked, holding the door for Dean.

“Yeah!” Dean exclaimed excitedly, “I heard so many good things about it but I’ve tried to avoid spoilers.” Once they had found their seats, Cas settled by having his arm rest on the back of Dean’s seat and Dean snuggled into his chest. The trailers began rolling.

Dean fed Cas some of his ice-cream before grabbing a handful of popcorn. “Hey.” Cas protested in a low tone. “I just gave you some ice cream. Learn to share.”

“I don’t like sharing…” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear then he pressed a kiss to his temple. Soon the film was starting and Dean gave an enthusiastic squeal when the opening credits started. A second later, he let out a small whine.

“What?” Cas asked.

“All my ice cream’s gone.”

“Share my popcorn.” Cas said without a second thought.

Dean leaned up to whisper in Cas’ ear, “I thought you said you didn’t like sharing.” Cas shot him an unimpressed look in the darkness. Dean replied by kissing him quickly on the nose which immediately softened Cas’ features. Dean grabbed some popcorn.

Throughout the film Dean would grab at Cas in shock and amazement whenever something major happened. He would murmur the names of the original characters whenever they appeared on screen. Cas found it endearing.

Then the film changed pace, the music turned dramatic and two characters were on the bridge. Dean’s grip on Cas’ thigh tightened before going slack at _that_ moment. Dean turned his head into Cas’ chest and he let out a small sob. That was his favourite character. Cas dug into his jeans pocket a passed him a tissue. He took it gratefully and his crying died down. Dean stayed close to Cas’ body until the end of the film. He gasped at the cliffhanger.

The boys blinked rapidly when the lights turned on, signally the time to leave.

“So what did you think?” Cas asked, he was shocked and sad and stuff but it didn’t go much further than that.

“Leia didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve any of it. Neither did Chewie. But when Rey did the thing. Oh man. But the Millenium Falcon man. But his name was _Ben_. _BEN_.” Dean incoherently rambled.

“Home?” Cas shrugged.

Dean sighed, “Yeah. It was an awesome film though; just emotions.”

Stepping outside, the sky had gotten darker and the snow had gotten harder, they shared a look before running to the Impala that sat patiently in the vacant parking lot.  Bundling themselves in the car which was as cold as it was outside, Dean groaned.

“What?” Cas glanced at him.

“The engine has to warm up before we can go home and that’s going to take _forever_.”

Cas relaxed in the passenger seat, pushing his legs wider, “I can think of a few things to pass the time…”

Dean gaped at him before his gaze made it’s way down his body until it settled at his crotch. He bit his lip before locking his gaze with Cas’. “Get on the back seat.” He ordered.

Cas did as he was told and settled comfortably on the leather, shedding his jacket. Dean whacked up the heaters before following him and he straddled Cas’ hips but Dean was careful not to hit his head on the roof.

Dean shook off his coat and threw it onto the front seat along with his glasses (so they wouldn't get in the way). He bent down to press his mouth to Cas’. The sweet and saltiness of the popcorn still stained the taste of his lips. Dean smirked. His fingers dragged up and down Cas’ torso, feeling his warmth underneath his shirt. Mouths still hot on one another.

Impatiently, Cas rolled his hips against Dean’s, wanting friction. As if like lightning, Dean’s hands were on Cas’ hips pushing them back down. Dean leant down again so his lips brushed Cas’ ear, “No.” The syllable was a warning. Cas whimpered and he felt himself growing hard. Dean pressed a rough kiss on his neck then sucked, to colour his boyfriend’s pretty skin. Cas remained vocal as Dean began to roll his own hips against Cas’. “Oh fuck.” He sounded breathless.

Dean pulled back to watch Cas keen and arch under him as he continued to cause friction. Cas looked up at him, there was a little sheen of sweat on his brow. They weren’t cold anymore. Cas leaned up a little bit to speak again, his voice hoarse, “In the glove compartment - there’s lube.”

Dean looked at him skeptically before reaching into the glove box and finding the said lube. “You hid lube in my car?”

“In case of emergencies.”

“Like now?”

“Yes, like now. There’s a condom in my pocket.” Cas let his head fall back on the seat.

Dean fished out the condom and kept hold of it in his mouth. He made quick work of undoing Cas’ jeans, who was growing more and more impatient. Dean growled at him. Dean pulled Cas’ jeans and pants down until Dean had enough room to settle between his legs.

Dean circled his fingers around his boyfriend's hard length and moved his hand up and down leisurely, causing a desperate whimper to fall from Cas’ lips. Dean rolled his thumb around the head before varying pressure on the slit. Dean looked up into Cas’ eyes before he arched his back.

“Oh God.” Cas moaned, his body relaxing back onto the seat. Cas tried to focus on Dean’s face. His pupils were blown with lust, making his entire golden ratio face intoxicating to look at.

Despite growing increasingly impatient for Dean to fuck him, Cas reached towards the other boy to pull him into a kiss - the condom momentarily forgotten. Their lips weren’t as urgent as they were earlier; Cas wanted to take it slower, but still hot. Soon, they were both gasping for breath and Dean returned his attention to his boyfriend’s cock and how good it looked right now. Dean picked up the pace of his hand and Cas squeezed his eyes shut.

With a smug smile, Dean reached down to press his finger to Cas’ tight pucker. Cas made a incoherent sound, which filled Dean with a smug sort of pride. But before going any further Dean unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down his thighs, along with his underwear.

Dean reached for the wrapper and tore it open and rolled the condom onto his own cock, ready. He circled his finger around Cas’ hole. Dean imitated him when Cas gasped as his finger penetrated him. Cas desperately locked his gaze with Dean, fuck that was hot. “ _Fuck me_.” Cas whined.

“Patience…” Dean chastised as he worked his finger inside and soon he was adding another. Cas groaned but enjoyed the intrusion. Dean waited for Cas to nod before he moved his fingers again and began to scissor them, which made Cas _moan_.

Dean bit his lip then devilishly changed the angle of his fingers, finding the bundle of nerves and had Cas squirming under him. He repeated the process with three fingers because he was such a tease. Suddenly, Dean grabbed the bottle of lube which had fallen next to Cas’ torso and poured some onto his fingers before slicking his boyfriend up.

Cas glanced at him, “Please?” His voice was almost near begging.

Dean took hold of Cas’ hips and eased his cock in slowly, waiting for Cas to give him the go ahead to keep going. After a moment, Cas nodded and Dean pushed further until his hips was flush with Cas’. Dean groaned with how good it felt, being buried deep in Cas’ heat.

Dean began to move his hips, leisurely; he wanted to take his time. But Cas was beginning to buck his hips in earnest, trying to get Dean to match his pace. Dean growled at him and leant over to press their lips together. Dean’s tongue brushed the seam of Cas’ mouth which opened willingly with a particular snap of Dean’s hips. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth as Dean’s tongue snaked Cas’ mouth, roaming.

Cas’ arms wrapped around Dean’s body to keep him close. Dean had to admit that the kiss was making him dizzy and was losing focus on fucking his boyfriend. Cas helped him there. They worked together to make a rhythm. But soon Cas’ pace was stuttering because Dean had found his prostate again and it was making him see stars.

“Oh, Dean. Oh, fuck.” Cas nails dug into Dean’s back as he chased his orgasm, his hips bucking wildly. Dean felt Cas clench around his cock suddenly, coming. Cas’ body always looked wonderfully inviting when he arched into him, blissfully lost.

Now Cas was taken care of, Dean chased his own orgasm and was coming within moments. He always felt amazing when he came inside of his boyfriend. One thing Dean didn’t enjoy though, was feeling sticky afterwards.

Dean laid there on Cas’ chest for what seemed like entirety but that still wasn’t long enough. The car was more than warm now and they would have to make a move soon. Cas hummed, he did not want to move.

Dean pulled out of Cas, disposing of the condom and sat up, hitting his head on the roof in the process. He grabbed his glasses and pushed them on, still rubbing his head. “Oh, shit.”

“What?” Cas asked, suddenly concerned.

Outside there was a security guard patrolling the parking lot. Dean explained this to Cas quickly.

“Oh fuck.” Cas whispered.

“Oh no. Shit.”

“What now?”

“He’s heading this way.”

The boys scrambled to pull their underwear and jeans back up and dived into the front seat. But it wasn’t much help as they were still covered in _evidence_. Dean turned the key that had been sat in the ignition and turned the engine on. As the guard approached, Dean rolled the window down. _Act cool_.

“Yes?”

The guard didn’t say anything because his eyes fell on the boy’s soiled clothes and now knew what they’d been up to. He cleared his throat and ushered them to make their way home, clearly flustered.

On the road back to campus, Cas spoke, “Almost being caught, now that’s hot.”

Dean shot his boyfriend a look, “Shut up.” Cas laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first time I've written gay smut so I'm nervous about it. Comment on what I can improve on and stuff. Leave kudos if you liked it.  
> [Tumblr](http://deadgirldancingwithhiddles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
